We The Queens
by ShockHorrorRainbowLove
Summary: Brittany and Santana are in love. However, Brittany is a young princess and Santana is a lowly washerwoman. Can they ever make it work? AU Brittany/Santana, rated T for language. Slight Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This took me forever. I hope you enjoy :D**

**Much love!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through Brittany's windows. She opened her eyes and smiled, today was going to be a good day. She could feel it. After all, she was meeting Santana today, what could possibly go wrong!<p>

The door burst open, snapping her out of her reverie. Noah Puckerman, Puck for short, her personal butler, stood in the doorway. He was carrying a silver tray with an arrangement of breakfast items, including a flowery teapot and a silver toast rack.

"Good morning, Princess." Puck said, bowing his head a little as a sign of respect.

Brittany beamed at him. "Good morning, Puck! Isn't today a lovely day?" she said, gazing out the window dreamily.

"Seeing Santana today, I see," Puck said, smirking.

Brittany laughed. "You can read me like a book!" She exclaimed as Puck shook his head with an incredulous smile. He set the tray down on her bedside table, shaking his head as he left the room. Brittany beamed at her food, moaning a little at the luxurious spread. She happily dug in, leaning back on her soft pillows with a sigh of contentment.

As she was eating, a tall blond woman entered, dressed in rich silks and expensive lace. The Queen looked down at Brittany, disapproving of the way she ate messily and shamelessly.

"Chew with your mouth shut," she barked, startling the poor princess. Brittany immediately sat up straight, warily watching her mother as she crossed the room to her bed. Brittany swallowed her mouthful as she sat on the edge of the bed, as if it were dirty.

"You're meeting with Kurt today," she said, oddly formal. "You will take a walk through the woods and have a romantic picnic. The basket is already prepared and all you have to do is be ready by eleven o' clock. Think you can manage that?" She spoke the last part sarcastically, as if doubting her daughter would be ready in time.

Brittany smiled her sweetest of smiles - while she was secretly glowering at her mother - and said, "Never fear, mother dear, I look forward to a pleasant afternoon with the prince."

Queen Katherine grimaced at her daughters attitude. "Just remember to act proper, Brittany. That means no dancing, and no silly talk about tree nymphs." With that she let out a huff, and stood in a flurry of fabrics to leave the room.

Brittany sighed deeply, she did not like her mother in the slightest. She munched down the last of the toast and downed what was in her teacup, today was a busy day! She danced towards her giant walk-in wardrobe, flinging open the doors and gazing at the contents. She picked a simple floral dress, matched with a pair of light pink pumps, that she could easily remove. Once her outfit was chosen, she drifted her way to the stables, hoping to ride Lord Tubbington before she had to meet with Kurt.

Once there, Brittany heard a loud whinny. She gasped, recognising her beloved pony. She sprinted the last few yards towards the horse. Lord Tubbington was leaning over the edge of his stable door, and Brittany beamed at him, quickly collecting his reins and attaching them to his neck. She let the excited horse out and slid the saddle onto his back, jumping immediately on. She led her beloved horse from the stables, pushing him into a trot and then a gallop. They jumped the fence, heading towards the dense forest. Brittany laughed loudly, she always felt completely free when riding Tubbington.

Brittany glanced at the sky. She was meeting Santana at noon, so if she wanted to be on time and have a believable picnic with Kurt, she had to head back now. She turned Tubbington in a wide arc, facing back the way she had come, already excited for her meeting.

By the time Brittany had groomed and fed Lord Tubbington, she had to meet with Kurt. She danced to the courtyard they were destined to meet, feeling lightheaded from the ride.

When she reached said courtyard, Kurt greeted Brittany with a smile. Brittany had already filling him in on where she was going at noon and he had cheerfully agreed, making his own arrangements with one Blaine Anderson, his personal footman. He raised an eyebrow at the young princess's dazed cheerfulness, and offered his arm, escorting her to the woods where they would part ways.

Once they had walked far enough into the thick covering of trees they turned to each other.

"Thank you, Kurt. This meeting had made my week." She kissed his cheek, and danced off into the forest. Kurt smirked, turned, and leisurely strolled to the nearest clearing, finding Blaine lying on a blanket, half naked. He giggled, and made his way to the man, completely forgetting about Brittany.

**~:~**

Santana rose late, yet still excited about her meeting with the ditzy princess. She rushed downstairs, hoping to finish all the washing that was being collected today, so she could be on time for Brittany. She rushed downstairs, unlocking the store door and going into the back room where she did the washing. Santana glanced out the window, already seeing the sun high in the sky.

"Shit," she murmured to herself, speeding up and splashing herself a bit in her haste. The tinkling chime of the bell to alert her of customers rang, and Santana jumped up to answer it. Standing behind the counter was none other than Rachel Berry, the full-of-herself singer that thought she was better than everyone else. Santana groaned inwardly, her least favourite - and most picky - customer. Santana ran back into the back room, picked up Rachel's disgusting neon orange dress, and flung it around the room, in a mad attempt to dry it.

"Excuse me? Santana?" Rachel called, slightly worried about the whooshing noises coming from behind the door. Santana opened the door, looking slightly flushed from all the fabric waving.

"Just one second," she said, a very forced grin plastered on her face. Berry huffed, and sat in one of the waiting chairs supplied.

Santana, deciding that the revolting garment was suitably dried, folded it sloppily and stuffed it into a cheap leather bag, just the right size so that it wouldn't crumple the dress. She emerged from the door, met by a very disgruntled looking Rachel.

"All done," Santana grinned. "That'll be seven silver coins."

Rachel reluctantly handed over the money and swept from the room in an overly dramatic gesture which Santana was sure she had practiced in front of a mirror. Santana walked forward, deciding to close the shop for the day, the other patrons could wait, when all three of the due customers walked in, chatting excitedly. Mercedes, Sam and Tina settled down in the waiting chairs, and Santana could've cried. At this rate she'd definitely be late for Brittany. She trudged back to the washing room, dragging her feet.

It was hours later that Santana found herself asking for her last customer's pay, a small amount of sweat accumulated on her brow and a testing smile on her face. "Thank you for your patronage," she muttered through her teeth, clearly finished with the day's work. Mercedes Jones merely cocked an eyebrow and made her way home, carrying her many ballgown dresses.

It was after she rested her head in her hands and let out a huge breath of air that she suddenly remembered her plans.

"Shit, what time is it?" She panicked, looking out the window to find the sun sinking over the horizon. "Oh Gods, I'm so late." Santana groaned, before rushing out of the shop and sprinting to the shore, their selected meeting point. She fretted as she skidded off the road, hoping to death that Brittany was still there waiting for her.

**~:~**

It was late afternoon. Brittany gazed across the horizon, waves washing over her feet as she stood in the shallows of the sea. A single tear dripped down her face, falling from her chin as she cried silently, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. Santana was meant to meet her here at noon. She was either late or not showing at all.

Brittany turned away from the ocean, sorrow filling her. She couldn't believe she had been stood up by the one person she loved the most. She trudged back to the castle, not caring about the hard ground scratching and grazing her bare feet. Tears fell from her eyes as she made her way back to her grandeur castle.

Meanwhile, Santana ran towards the beach, frantically searching for Brittany. 'I should've known,' she thought. 'I should've known she would leave.' Santana was over an three hours late to her rendezvous with the princess, so it was to be expected that she had left.

She ran up the winding path leading to the castle, hoping to catch Brittany before she got back to the castle. She caught a flash of blond hair, swirling in the light breeze, before it vanished behind a tree trunk. Santana sprinted, running as fast as she could, in a mad attempt to catch up to the enigma. She heard the sobbing echo through the trees and felt part of her heart break.

She screamed, "Brittany!" and this caused the blond to gasp, loud enough to seem fake, and stop mid-run, almost tripping on a tree root. Brittany whirled round gracefully to face Santana, tears streaming down her face.

"Where were you?" She choked out.

"I was kept late at the shop," Santana replied, her eyes overflowing with tears at the sight of Brittany, who shook her head, a look of anguish written across her face.

"Is that the best you could think of?"

Brittany walked away, leaving Santana standing there, screaming in her mind, _It__'__s__the__truth__! __I__love__you__!_ but she couldn't work up the courage to say it. Instead she fell to her knees, letting her pain and heartbreak escape her in a twisted scream which scared off the last of the wildlife, so she was truly left alone. Santana curled into a ball; she felt her entire person was leaking out of her, leaving her empty. Without Brittany, she was nothing. Without Brittany, she didn't _want_ to be anything. Without Brittany, she wanted to die. With this last thought, her mind shut down, leaving Santana unconscious in the middle of the woods, curled like she had nothing more to live for.

**~:~**

Brittany ran through the trees, feeling utterly betrayed. Her one, true love had neglected her, had made pitiful excuses and Brittany was sick of it. She knew she could be a bit out of it sometimes, but that didn't give everyone the right to treat her like a _child__._ She was eighteen, for Endriel's sake! She could take care of herself! She could choose her own lover, her own partner in the mortal world. She had chosen Santana Lopez. Her parents had chosen Kurt Hummel.

There was nothing wrong with the young prince, but they both knew he had the hots for his footman, Blaine Anderson, who in turn had the hots for him too. She just didn't love him! Marriage was meant to be sacred, it was meant to preserve love in all it's forms. This was not marriage. This was a travesty.

Brittany got distracted for a few seconds by a colorful bird. However, she was soon back on her train of thought.

It's not like Kurt was a bad person or anything. He refused to hunt, he was a vegetarian, he didn't kick puppies or drown kittens, so he was an overall good guy. The only problem was that he wasn't Santana - and he never would be.

A sob ripped through her, tearing at her throat and causing her to falter. Brittany pushed herself harder, hoping to reach McKinley Castle before nightfall. On the way, she bumped into Kurt, looking flushed and slightly dazed. Upon seeing her face though, he quickly sobered up.

"What's up, Britt?" He questioned, looking concerned. Brittany shook her head, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," she whispered, pushing past him and running towards the castle, occasionally tripping on loose tree roots.

Once she had returned to the castle, she ran up to her room, flopping down on the bed, not even noticing she had lost her shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. So, what did you think? Leave a review :3<strong>

**This is gonna be a multi chapter fic, but it's likely that the chapters will take ages to write, and I'm sorry if you can't handle the wait. I upload as I write.**

**My tumblr and twitter are on my profile.**

**Au revoir!**

**EMGC~SHRL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm sorry it's so short and it took me so long to upload. I was without internet for a month and I am stupid enough to use googledocs. What can I say, I like it.**

**Well, here it is... Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>When Santana woke, she could not recognise her surroundings. She had a splitting headache and a sense that something horrifying had happened, yet she could not remember in her sleep riddled state. She sat up, noticing the sticks embedded in her hair. Santana looked around. She was sitting in the middle of the forest. Her memory was not yet working. She brought her hands to her face, feeling the stiffness of dried tear tracks on her face.<p>

With a flood of emotion, all of the events from the previous day came rushing back to her. She remembered how late she was. She remembered how devastatingly beautiful Brittany's face was. She remembered wishing to die. More tears fell down her face, making new tracks over the dried ones. She got to her feet, feeling the numbness spread through her once more. Trudging back to her shop, she noticed something out of place on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were a pair of soft pink pumps. Brittany's, if she wasn't mistaken. They were simple and pretty, and they reminded Santana of Brittany so much it hurt, knowing she had fucked everything up.

Santana continued towards the village, occasionally coming across the odd wild animal or towns-person. She passed them all in a daze, only wishing to get home, curl up, and cry herself to sleep. However, before she could, she walked face first into Rachel Berry. Her tiredness and numbness seemed to have broken her mouth filter, because she groaned audibly, causing Rachel to adopt an exaggerated expression of hurt and superiority.

"Watch where you're going, Santana, you could've seriously hurt me!" she said in a superior voice.

"How about you leave me alone, Berry," Santana replied, letting spite edge her voice noticeably. Rachel looked shocked at the harsh words.

"Don't speak to me like that, Lopez. Just because no one wanted your services today," she countered, leaving Santana confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows you sleep around for cash when you aren't washing. Just because you aren't as glamorous as me doesn't mean-"

She was cut off by Santana. "Listen here, hobbit, whatever anyone has been telling you is a downright lie."

"Why should I believe you?" she countered snottily.

Santana's brain to mouth filter was still obviously broken, because she said, "I'm in love with Brittany, you midget!" Her hand immediately flew to her mouth, hoping to take back the words it had produced. Rachel's eyes widened comically, and her arm was immediately around Santana, leading her home. She dug through Santana's pocket for a key and shucked open the door with her hip. She lead her upstairs, sat her on a squishy armchair and settled herself in the chair opposite.

Santana let out a stuttering breath as Rachel waited patiently for her to talk.

"Brittany and I..." she started. "We've been meeting for over a year now - in secret, of course. I... I really love her, and I know she loves me too... But she's destined to marry Prince Kurt, and you know how the kingdom - and it's Queen - feel about same sex marriage in the royal family; it's just unheard of!" Santana stopped herself before she could say something stupid, and before her voice broke from the sobs trying to break through her. She shuddered once, obviously trying to stop crying.

Rachel started softly, "Santana... If you truly love her, then I suggest you go for it. Nothing should get in the way of something as pure as love."

"But it's not as simple as that" Santana cried. "I was late to our meeting yesterday. She probably hates me." she said, shaking her head and making to stand up, hoping to move to her bedroom and weep in peace.

Rachel shook her head. "If she loves you as much as you plainly love her, then she'll be as torn up about this as you are, you just have to go talk to her," she stated. Santana shook her head again.

"Let yourself out, Berry," she said softly, standing and walking to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Rachel could hear her loud sobs as she left.

**~:~**

Brittany woke with a sense of calm before the storm. She felt so unhappy it was physically draining her, but she couldn't remember why. She lay among a sea of fluffy pillows, frantically searching her memory for the reason she was so sad.

She glanced at her windows, raising her arm to shield her face from the Sun's harsh rays. Groaning, she turned to lay on her front, hoping to catch a few more hours sleep, so she could perhaps restore her memory. However, before she could get to sleep, she thought of Santana, which brought the previous day's events flooding to the front of her mind.

Tears once again welled in Brittany's eyes. She reached behind her and grabbed one of the soft pillows. She rammed it over her face as she screamed her anguish.

While she was screaming, Puck walked in with her usual breakfast tray. When Brittany ran out of breath, she kept the pillow on her face, leaving it to collect the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Something the matter, Princess?" Puck asked tentatively, slowly walking towards the bed which Brittany was currently sprawled across. Brittany shook her head, throwing the pillow across the room. It sent a teacup smashing to the floor, pushing it off the end table the pillow had landed on. Puck jumped at the sudden noise.

"Bad date, I take it?"

The harsh comment made Brittany growl, and she threw another pillow, this time at Puck's face.

"Either shut up or get out, Noah. Anymore disrespect and I'll have you beaten," Brittany spat out, her voice heavy with spite.

Puck's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock; Brittany had never spoken to him like that.

Puck bowed his head. "I apologise, your Majesty. Enjoy your breakfast." He spoke formally, setting the food tray on her bedside table. He bowed and walked backwards out of the room.

Brittany watched him leave before flopping back down on the bed. _Why__do__I__always__have__to__fuck__things__up__? _she thought to herself. _Why__can__'__t__ - __for__once__in__my__life__ - __things__go__right__for__a__change__?_

Brittany was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mother burst into the room, her face the personification of rage. However, as she spoke to Brittany she wore a mask of calm.

"Hello, dear," she said. Brittany's head snapped up, Katherine hadn't called her that in years. It was always 'you,' or 'girl.' Brittany's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the Queen.

"Good morning, mother," she replied, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"How was your day with Prince Kurt yesterday?" Katherine questioned, raising one pristine eyebrow.

Brittany scoffed. "It was fine, mother," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Brittany sat up, tilting her head as she wondered what was up. "Why?" she asked flatly.

"I'm not allowed to ask my _dear_daughter a question?" Katherine laughed, and Brittany scoffed again.

"Dear?" she said incredulously. "You haven't called me that in seven years, _mother__._"

Katherine sighed. "Why did you arrive back to the castle separately last night?" she asked, abandoning all pretence.

Brittany lent back against the pillows, sighing. "What does it matter?"

Katherine looked thunderous as she replied, "What does it matter? Do you not care about the level of _respect_that we hold in the Kingdom? Do you not _care_about the _image_we have to uphold?" Katherine was practically screaming at this point.

"No, _Your__Majesty__,_" Brittany put emphasis on her words, not bothering to mask her hatred. "I _don__'__t_care. I _don__'__t_ want to marry Prince Kurt, and I _don__'__t_ want to be your daughter. I _don__'__t_ want to be the Princess, and I _do__not__want_to live here!" At this she flung off her covers and leapt out of bed. She ran from the room to cries of "Come back here!" and "You will be punished!"

Brittany sprinted through the castle, towards the gate leading into town. As she ran, she passed a confused looking Blaine.

"Princess!" he called after her. "Where are you going!"

**~:~**

Santana trudged through her apartment. It was just past midday and she had closed the shop for the day, not feeling like talking to anyone. Santana was just about to settle into her favourite armchair when she heard a frantic knocking coming from downstairs.

Santana groaned and made her way over to the window, looking down into the streets to see who was making that awful racket. She gasped as she saw Brittany, looking desperate with tears running down her face. Santana rushed downstairs; desperate to hug the crying Princess. She threw open the front door, and Brittany flung herself into her arms. Santana looked around for anyone who might be watching - glaring at anyone she caught - and led Brittany inside.

Brittany took no notice of her surroundings, her attentions were focused purely on Santana as she was led through the shop and upstairs.

"What happened?" Santana asked, gently sitting Brittany down on the plush couch in her den.

Brittany sniffled before answering. "Th-the Queen was... She was being- well, she was being herself. And I just got sick of it, you know?" Santana nodded, and Brittany continued. "I ran. I think Blaine Anderson saw me, and I know some townspeople saw me here. I'm just so _tired_of her. Can I just sleep here? I don't want any responsibilities or complications. I just was to sleep with you by my side. Is that so much to ask?"

"No," Santana replied. "It's not." She held out her arms, letting Brittany curl up against her. They lay back against the soft couch, and Santana watched as Brittany drifted off to sleep.

"I'll never let them get to you." she said. "I'll never let them hurt you again. And with that, she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Myahh, short chapter is short. I shall try my very hardest to make the next one longer and be out quicker! And I know, Brittany's a bit out of character, but I want her to be deep. She'll be a bit more clueless in the next one.<strong>

**LATAZ.**

**SHRL~EMGC**

**P.S. Twitter/Tumblr on profile page**


End file.
